Dragons and secret  agents?
by Redemerald6
Summary: "Wow, you fight well fora platypus." said toothless "Thanks." I said suddenly I heard "Perry?" from behind me. Toothless turned "You know I think the gods hate you more than they hate Hiccup." He said as Phineas and Ferb stood there shocked.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dragons and... secret agents? (This story is in Perry's pov)

Me: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or how to train your dragon.

Hiccup: clearly.

Me: :p

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sensation of being poked. I let out an involuntary chatter. "Good morning,Perry." said a still sleepy Phineas. Both of my boys had been up pretty late the night before planning they're activity for today. 'You know, you two would be less tired if you went to bed earlier.' I clicked knowing full well that nether of them could understand me. Ferb hadn't awakened yet so Phineas pulled out his pillow and threw it at his brothers head hitting him square in the face. Ferb sat bolt up right and looked around the room "Where did it go?" he muttered tiredly in his thick accent. "Where did what go?" asked Phineas "The giant platypus we built to play platypolt badminton." Phineas looked thoughtful "I don't think we built one of those yet. But it is a good idea. Hey, Ferb, get dressed I know what we're gonna do today." my heart stopped. Not again, I thought, I think I should home today. The boys swiftly got dressed, ate their breakfast, and went outside. I was close behind them. After their Mom and Dad left they got to work. Moments after they started Isabella came over "Hey, Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" Phineas turned and smiled at the girl "Oh, hi, Isabella. We're building two gigantic platypuses to play platypolt badminton." Isabella looked at they're progress "Again? Cool." I froze, did Isabella remember that day? "What do you mean, Isabella, we never built this before." said Phineas. Isabella looked puzzled "I don't know. I just thought that this was familiar." I relaxed, but, at he same time was disappointed. They still couldn't remember that day. With the fireside girls help they finished their latest invention, and, we all stood back in awe. Suddenly my watch buzzed. I hid behind a tree and answered the call. "Agent P we need you to report to your lair know." said Manger Monogram. I bit my lip and shook my head. "What do you mean? We need you." I turned and saw the boys putting the final preparations on the shuttlecock. I showed the scene to Monogram and brought him back to me. "I see you are worried about your boys. Be that as it may you are needed here. So re..." I didn't let him finish I ripped the watch off of my wrist and batted it over the fence with my tail. I would pay for that later, but, at lease I would be with the boys to protect them if necessary. I almost lost Phineas last time. It would not get that close ever again. "Hey, where's Perry?" I heard Phineas say. I walked up behind him and chattered loudly "Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas picked me up and buckled me in between him and Ferb. "Ready?" asked Isabella "YES!" whooped Phineas, Ferb gave a thumbs up, 'NO!' I chatter nervously. Of course they mistook my fear for excitement, so, we were shot off anyway. I turn and faced the shrinking backyard 'WHAT PART OF "NO" DON'T YOU GET!' I chattered. Half way across the city Phineas called over the wind "HEY, WHAT IS THIS?" I turned and gasped in horror. It was the remote Ferb had built on the day they went to the next demotion. Ferb shrugged "TRY PULLING THAT SWITCH." called Ferb. 'NO!' I cried too late. Phineas had pulled the switch and a portal opened in front of us. I face palmed as we went through the portal to who knew where.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons and secret agents?

Me: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or How to train your dragon

Kim: You don't own any thing. :p

Me: That's not true. I own you. (Evil grin)

Kim: (whimper)

Hiccup: Read and review. :D

Chapter 2

My heart couldn't take much more. First they do the giant Platypus thing again. Risking the chance of their memories returning. Now, we were in some weird universe about to crash into an ocean. Phineas was freaking out and Ferb, though silent, was clearly terrified. I had to do something,but, what? Before I could think of anything we crashed. I burst to the surface and searched for the boys. I saw Ferb but not Phineas. My heart stopped and I dove into the water. I spotted him struggling against his seat belt that was tying him to the sinking shuttlecock. I swam down as fast as I could. Phineas was unconscious by the time I got there. I pulled out a knife and cut the strap that was holding him. I pulled him onto my back and swam to the surface again. There Ferb was waiting. He quickly took his unconscious brother off my back and held his head above the water as we swam to the shore. When we were on the shore Phineas woke up a little,but, was too weak to walk. So Ferb put Phineas' arm over his shoulder and half carried half dragged his twin forward. I stayed close to Phineas in case Ferb's strength gave out. Not far from the place where we crashed there was a village of some kind. I figured that was the best chance for Phineas. We hurried to the village hoping they were friendly enough to help us. We entered the village to stares of wonder and confusion. It looked like we had just entered one of Ferb's medieval times books. For a while no one did or said anything. Then, a girl with long, braided, blond hair walked up to Ferb. She looked at me then the exhausted Phineas. To my surprise she took Phineas' other arm "Follow me. My friend can help." she said. We walked up to a very large house and the girl ran up to the door and began slamming her fist against it. "Hiccup, Toothless, Stoic, I need some help out here!" she yelled. I raised an eyebrow Hiccup? Toothless? Stoic? What kind of names are those? The door opened showing a tall, skinny, red headed boy. He had a large black creature behind him "Astrid," he spotted Phineas "what is going on?" he asked stepping aside allowing us to enter. Ferb look at them thankfully as Astrid talked to Hiccup "I'm not sure what happened. I was coming over here to see if you wanted to go for a fly. Half way to your house I saw them and noticed that one of them was hurt or something." she looked at Phineas and Ferb. Ferb was laying his brother on a couch. Making sure he was okay. "Well, I guess they can stay until he gets better but," He walked over to Ferb. I think I at lease should know your names." Ferb nodded "My name is Ferb," he gestured at Phineas "this my brother,Phineas, and our pet platypus, Perry." they two nodded, though, I don't think they knew what a platypus was. "I'm Hiccup, this is my friend ,Astrid, and my dragon ,Toothless." Toothless sniffed at me then gave me a hungry look 'Don't even think about it.' I chattered angrily. My signature chatter seemed to rouse Phineas a little "Oh, there you are, Perry." he mutter happily. I smiled and cuddled up next to him protectively. 'Protective aren't we?' asked Toothless 'Yes, yes we are.' I answered. Ferb stroked my back soothingly and watched his bother with concerned eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked "I've been better." answered Phineas honestly "Yeah,but, you've been worse,too." Phineas nodded then looked at his English brother "We're chatty today aren't we?" Ferb laughed "Yes, yes we are." I turned and noticed that the two vikings and dragon were watching us with curiosity. "So, how did you two get here? What happened to Phineas?" asked Hiccup. "I'm not to sure myself." said Ferb "We were just playing a little game and the next thing we know we're crashing into the ocean. Phineas was trapped and would have drown if Perry hadn't gone after him." Astrid gasped in horror, Hiccup stood there shocked, but Toothless glared at me. 'Protective and secretive.' he said. I flinched, it was true but it still hurt to think of it that way. Toothless nodded at the door. I understood but didn't want to leave Phineas and Ferb. He nodded again, this time, more urgent. I sighed and followed him. 'Alright, talk. I know your hiding something from your humans.' he ordered. I looked around making sure no one followed us, then, stood up, put on my fedora, and flashed my badge 'I'm known as Agent P. I'm a secret agent from the O.W.C.A. I have to keep this from my humans because if my identity is discovered I will be taken away from my boys.' Toothless nodded and kept listening. I don't know why,but, I told him everything. The journey to the second dimension, the battle of the roof, and finally the memory wipe. I chocked up at the last part 'Those two give up so much for me that day, and in the end I couldn't do anything to help them keep their memories and me.' I wiped my eyes and Toothless patted my shoulder comfortingly. Suddenly, there was a scream of terror coming from the house. Toothless and I ran back inside to find Ferb, Hiccup, and Astrid trying to sooth a sleeping Phineas. He was having a nightmare and a bad one by the looks of it. He was thrashing around moaning if fear. "Perry." said Ferb suddenly "What?" asked the vikings confused "Find Perry, he always calms Phineas down." I swiftly waddled in to view and Hiccup scooped me up and put me next to Phineas. The moment my fur touched his skin he wrapped his arms around me to where almost could breath. I didn't care though. As long as he was okay. I chattered just to calm him. It worked, Phineas calmed and went back to a peaceful sleep. I looked at Toothless who seemed to understand my predicament. ' I understand. It is the same with me and Hiccup.' I looked at his relaxed human and noticed something odd. He had one normal leg and one prosthetic leg. 'What happened there?' I asked 'We had an accident during a battle.' he answered crossly. I didn't push it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons and secret agent?

Me: I don't own How to train your dragon or Phineas and Ferb.

Kim: Isn't there something else you want to tell them? (Evil look)

Me: What are you talking about? (Annoyed)

Kim: A certain someone's b-day is in a week isn't it.

Me: Shut up.(Angry glare) (Polite smile) Read and Review.

Kim: (muttering) Mood swings much?

Me: One more word and I'll kill you. (serious look)

Kim: …

Chapter 3: Ferb's first dragon flight.

I chatter annoyed when I heard loud bangs on the roof. The noise woke everyone in the room. Which was me, Phineas, Ferb, and Hiccup. "Alright, Toothless, I'm coming." yawned Hiccup as he walked out of the room followed by Ferb. Phineas, who was still recovering from our diving trip, stayed in bed and was back asleep the moment the banging stopped. I had half a mind to go after Ferb and bring him back inside. The only problem was Phineas was holding me ,too, tightly. I squirmed a little. It was useless. When Phineas had you in a grip you would not get out until he let go.

An hour or so after they left Hiccup and Ferb walked back into the room. Ferb looked wind swept. I gave Toothless a confused look 'What's with Ferb?' I asked as said boy flopped on to Hiccup's bed. Toothless looked at him and giggled 'He just went on his first dragon flight.' I rolled my eyes and chattered to Ferb. The silent boy look at me and flashed a smile muttering something. "What was that?" asked Hiccup. Ferb turned to the red head "That... was... AWSOME!" he yelped raising his arms in the air. We all laughed until it hurt.

Later that day, Hiccups dad got home from his journey. He was surprised, to say the lease, to find two strangers and a platypus in his house. Luckily, Hiccup arrived shortly after his father. "HICCUP, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he bellowed. Ferb and Hiccup cringed at the loud noise. I was worried that he would wake Phineas so I chattered angrily. Stoic glared at me and I glared back before leaving to Hiccup's room. Stoic followed me and saw my injured Phineas who, to my relief, was still asleep. Stoic seemed to soften at the sight of the boy. Hiccup and Ferb walked in and Ferb walked up to his brother. Checking to see if he was any better. "Dad, I know it's sudden, but, they have nowhere else to go. Please, can they stay? At lease until Phineas is better?" Stoic walked over to Ferb and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay as long as you need." he said gently "Thank you, Sir." said Ferb looking at his brother again, worried. I rubbed against his arm and he stroked my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragons and secret agents?

Me: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or How to train your dragon.

Kim: Ten days until your a birthday girl. (Evil grin)

Me: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!

Kim: (cringes) I can't help it. : P

Me: One more word about my birthday and I will tell everyone, including Mark, when your birthday is.

Kim: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M SHUT UP! (fear and embarrassment)

Chapter 4: OUTCASTS!

It had been several days since Stoic came back, and true to his word, he let us stay for as long as we needed. Finally, Phineas was well enough to walk around. He was eager to me the rest of the tribe. Admittedly so was I so, Ferb and Hiccup staying close in case Phineas was still weak, we were given a tour of the village. It was going well until we met Hiccup's other friends. "Hey, Hiccup, long time no see." called a girl's voice called from behind us. We all turned there was a set of twins standing there looking grumpy. "Hey, Ruff. Hi, Tuff. What's up?" Hiccup called back. They just glared at him "You tell us. You haven't been around. We only see you when you leave for flights and when you get back you go strait back into your house." said the boy "Yeah, you promised us a game of bashy ball, remember?" asked the girl. Hiccup looked guilty "Sorry, guys, something came up." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "What in Thor's name is more important then your friends?" asked the girl "Actually, I'm glad you asked. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, I would like to introduce you to Phineas, Ferb, and Perry." he said gesturing to each of us as he said our names. The twins went from angry to shocked. Clearly they weren't use to strangers.

Before we could do anything the two were right in Phineas and Ferb's faces. Later the five children were having a conversation and were to busy to notice me and Toothless slip into the woods for some quite. 'So, how do you like it here so far?' asked Toothless ' You have a nice village, but, the sooner I get the boys home where it is safe the sooner I can relax.' I sighed Toothless looked at me and grinned 'What?' I asked 'You really care about them. I wouldn't be surprised if you would give yourself up again if their lives depend on it.' I would give up everything for those two. I would die for them.' Toothless nodded. I smiled gratefully. It was nice to have someone who saw thing from my view point. Toothless had done so much for Hiccup and vice-versa just like me and the boys. Suddenly, Toothless froze sniffing the air. 'What's wrong?' I asked as his head snapped toward the bush in front of us. 'Get down.' he whispered creeping toward the bush. I snapped out my fedora and followed him.

We peeked over the bush. There were strange men glaring in the direction of the village. I followed their gaze and fought back a gasp of horror. They were glaring right at our viking friends and my boys. Toothless snarled bearing his teeth 'Who are they?' I asked quietly. 'Outcasts.' he growled 'vikings so bad they were banished and turn into cut-throats and cannibals.' my heart stopped at these words. If these monsters got a hold of the boys they would... No I couldn't let that happen. 'We need to warn them some how.' I said. Toothless looked at me confused 'Warn who?' then I realized he wasn't looking where they were like I had. 'Hiccup and the others. Those brutes are looking right at them.' Toothless's scales turned a lighter shade of black as he realized that this was true. At once he went from fear to anger. With out even thinking it over he leaped at one of the outcasts, knocking him into the open.

"OUTCAST!" screamed the girl twin. At once all the adults were to attention. The other outcasts leaped out from behind the bush they were hiding behind. There was a panicked rush to get to safety. Suddenly, through the noise, there was a booming voice. "Anybody move and the kid is dead." I ran out to see they had caught. To my terror it was Phineas. My poor boy looked terrified. Now, it was my turn to get mad beyond rational thought. I leaped out out and attacked. My mind was foggy and I couldn't think strait. My protective instincts were in complete control. I ran up to the man who had Phineas in pet mode. He gave me a confused look, which was only increased when I stood up and punched him in the face. In his surprise he dropped Phineas. I whistled for a dragon to come and get him. (A/N: When the outcasts attacked the dragon started to gather the children and put them in Hiccup and Stoic's house and stood guard outside.) A Deadly Nader came over and signaled for Phineas to get on.

He got on the dragon but it was grudgingly. I knew that there would be a bigger storm after this battle then the battle itself. But, I didn't have time to think about that though. At that moment I heard Toothless cry for help. I turned to see many of the outcasts had pined him to the ground and were about to kill him. I ran over and fought them off freeing Toothless. After a while the outcasts gave up what ever they were up to and the children came out of the house and began the heartbreaking search for the parents. Fortunately, none of the adults were killed in this attack. So all the kids had families to return to. I walked over to Toothless and sat down next to him fanning myself with my fedora. Fighting can really get your temperature up. After he regained his breath Toothless spoke 'Wow, you fight well far a Platypus.' I smiled at that 'Thanks' suddenly there was a voice behind me "Perry?" Toothless turned 'You know I think the gods hate you more then they hate Hiccup.' I turned and face palmed. Phineas and Ferb were standing right behind us, shocked. I turned my gaze skyward 'Why?' I said before I turned to the boys and braced myself for Phineas' anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragons and secret agents.

Chapter 5: Scolding and Home

"YOU'RE A SECRET AGENT? HE'S A SECRET AGENT! YOUR A SECRET AGENT!" yell Phineas in a voice that made even Stoic look scared to approach. The only one who did have the courage to come close was Ferb. He placed a soothing hand on Phineas' shoulder "I'm sure he has a reason for not telling us." he said turning to me. The look on his face clearly said 'If you don't I won't hold him back.' I held up the same pamphlet as last time. Phineas took it and, like last time, he threw it to the side ,but this time, Ferb picked it up and read it. "Phineas, you might want to see this." called Ferb. Phineas walked over and read it. Instantly, he calmed "Oh, that is a good reason." he said looking up at me. "What does it say?" asked Hiccup "Just that if he is discovered he will be relocated and we will never see him again." Phineas froze letting what he had just said sink in, suddenly, he looked very panicked. He and Ferb looked at me "Um, is there a door number two, by any chance?" asked Phineas. I thought, then it hit me, Monogram didn't know they knew. I nodded and wrote in my little note pad and Phineas read it aloud "As long as my boss doesn't know you know then we will be able to stay together. But, that means when we get home you can't tell anyone. Sounds easy enough." Ferb nodded "Now all we need to do is get home." said Phineas pulling out the remote "This got us here. Maybe it can get us home." he pressed the button and there was the backyard in our dimension, and I'll tell you now, I have never been so happy to see Candace. "Well, I guess this is good bye for now." said Phineas "Thanks for helping us." Hiccup smiled "It was my pleasure, my friend." Toothless walked up and nudged me 'You take good care of those two. Next time you might be there to cut Phineas lose.' "Come on, Perry." called Phineas "Let's go home."

**The End**


End file.
